


The Butterfly Dream

by Verliebt_in_Traum



Series: Zhu Yilong/Bai Yu [1]
Category: Real Person Fiction, 镇魂 | Guardian (TV), 镇魂 | Guardian (TV) RPF, 镇魂 | Guardian - priest
Genre: Acting, Drama, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Psychology, 宇龙 - Freeform, 朱一龙 - Fandom - Freeform, 白宇 - Fandom - Freeform, 白居 - Freeform, 白朱 - Fandom - Freeform
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 17:59:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16770091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Verliebt_in_Traum/pseuds/Verliebt_in_Traum
Summary: Иногда, чтобы отыскать верный путь, нужно сойти с протоптанной тропы. Чтобы обрести что-то важное - пожертвовать чем-то не менее ценным. Чтобы найти себя - перемерить тысячи масок и прожить сотни жизней. Каждая из которых - твоя.





	The Butterfly Dream

_Однажды Чжуан Чжоу приснилось, что он маленькая бабочка, весело порхающая среди цветов. Проснувшись, философ не мог решить, Чжуан Чжоу ли он, видевший во сне, что он бабочка, или же бабочка, которой снится, что она Чжуан Чжоу?_

_«Чжуан-цзы», глава 2 «О равенстве вещей»._

Тишина была спасением. Блики фар пролетающих мимо автомобилей липли к стеклу калейдоскопом мельтешащих пятен, усиливая и без того невыносимую головную боль, и когда машина наконец остановилась у подъезда, И Лун не сдержал облегченного вздоха. Прощально хлопнула дверь, чемодан подпрыгнул на выбоине в асфальте, руку обожгла холодом тяжелая связка ключей; он остановился в нескольких шагах от входа и запрокинул голову, ища взглядом шестнадцатый этаж. Темные окна на фоне огней никогда не спящего города неуютно зияли черными провалами в светло-серой бетонной стене, и И Лун, поежившись, поспешил зайти внутрь.

Во время съемок он порой забывал, какой сейчас год, месяц и день недели, поэтому выходные стали сюрпризом, и с него сталось бы пропустить самолет, если бы помощница менеджера, вчерашняя стажерка по имени Фэйфэй, не догадалась напомнить время вылета и номер рейса. Мысль о том, что надо ее поблагодарить, испарилась в небытие на энном десятке запоротых дублей.

За время его отсутствия квартира, центральное отопление в которой, как и во всем Пекине, автоматически отключилось в середине марта, превратилась в морозильник. Дернул же черт купить жилье, в чьи окна солнце заглядывает на полчаса ранним утром, и то если рассосется перманентно окутывающий столицу смог. Включив подогрев пола и кондиционер, И Лун в который раз задался вопросом, почему он до сих пор не переехал куда-нибудь, где плюс тридцать градусов днем не превращаются в плюс пять ночью, а на улицу в любое время года можно выходить без противогаза. Впрочем, ответ напрашивался сам: потому что нет никакой разницы, где жить, если дома появляешься короткими набегами общей длительностью пару месяцев в году.

Телефон коротко завибрировал в ладони, мигнул красным светодиодом и отрубился окончательно. Найти запасную зарядку. Достать аптечку. Выпить болеутоляющие, пока голова не взорвалась, как склад с динамитом. Отпинать чемодан в спальню. После душа натянуть поверх пижамы любимый старый свитер, нырнуть под одеяло и проспать несколько суток.

Мигрень, постоянный спутник последних месяцев, понемногу отступала, но сон не шел: И Лун, полтора часа безуспешно проворочавшись в кровати, сдался и включил мобильник. Письма посыпались как из рога изобилия. Взгляд остановился на последнем. «Поздравляю!» — гласила верхняя строчка, сменившаяся стандартным списком пожеланий и шеренгой смайликов под конец. Вторник, шестнадцатое апреля. Точно. И Лун со вздохом уткнулся лицом в подушку. Это ж как надо было заработаться, чтобы третий год подряд не вспомнить про собственный день рождения? «Большое спасибо», — быстро напечатал он, даже не взглянув на имя отправителя. Сам И Лун поздравлял с праздниками весьма ограниченное количество людей, но на чужие поздравления старался отвечать по мере сил за исключением тех дней, когда их приходило так много, что на несчастном телефоне можно было жарить яичницу. Вот и сейчас не успел он поблагодарить первых набежавших, как новые личные сообщения во всех возможных мессенджерах хлынули потоком воды из разрушенной дамбы. Скопировать, вставить, отправить…

Серый тусклый свет лениво сочился сквозь тонкие шторы. И Лун волевым усилием заставил себя открыть глаза, отлепить от лица мобильник — благо, хоть экран не треснул — и сползти на пол. Вчерашняя усталость никуда не делась, но привести квартиру в порядок не мешало. Конечно, на домработнице он бы не разорился, только вот чужие люди в доме нервировали несоизмеримо сильнее бардака и толстенного слоя проникающей повсюду пыли.

Монотонная физическая деятельность приятно успокаивала, помогая разложить по полочкам мысли, склеившиеся в клубок перепутавшихся нитей. Позапрошлый апрель выдался веселым, солнечным и ярким, как и два последующих лета: невыносимо жаркие, пролетевшие в безумном круговороте съемок, встреч, интервью и телешоу. И Лун выругался сквозь зубы, когда вода вместо поилки вылилась прямо на копошащихся черно-коричневых муравьев, отогнав их от наполненной кормушки, и вытер руки о домашние штаны. Потрясающее было время. Незабываемое. Лучшее. Но именно после него одна очень важная часть жизни резко пошла наперекосяк и увлекла за собой все остальное.

***

Все началось с кота. Точнее сказать, все началось в момент, когда И Луну предложили сыграть персонажа, с которым не справился предыдущий актер — будто зная, что ему со своим врожденным упрямством этой детали хватит за глаза, чтобы вцепиться в роль Шэнь Вэя мертвой хваткой — или в момент, когда по пути к месту сбора он застрял в пробке и опоздал на полтора часа. Как бы то ни было, в Шанхай И Лун примчался в страшной спешке за два дня до начала съемок «Стражей», чуть ли не на ходу дочитывая выданный скрипт и оригинальную новеллу. Из-за которой просидел полночи, пялясь в светящийся экран, и наутро проспал будильник. Но последним, главным звеном цепочки оказался именно кот.

Когда запыхавшийся И Лун вбежал в гримерку рядом с наполовину готовым съемочным павильоном, поблизости не было видно даже техников, словно на площадке вымерло все живое. Он неловко одернул полы пиджака и зарылся в набитый вещами рюкзак в поисках телефона, но в тишине вдруг раздался душераздирающий мяв. Из-за угла пушечным ядром вылетел толстый черный кот с колокольчиками на ошейнике, и не успел И Лун опомниться, как тот с разбегу сиганул прямо на него, от души впившись в плечо длинными когтями.  
  
— А ну иди сюда, зараза!

Открытый рюкзак грохнулся на пол. Кот утробно мяукнул в ухо, вонзив когти поглубже, а И Лун смотрел на стоящего перед ним… Чжао Юн Ланя. Это был не Бай Ю — разумеется, он знал, с кем предстояло работать в ближайшие месяцы, — именно начальник Чжао из отдела специальных расследований, сошедший со страниц книги: волосы встрепаны, во рту вместо каноничной сигареты какой-то леденец, на предплечье три длинных продольных царапины, на лице — обезоруживающая открытая улыбка. Хуже не бывает.  
  
— Чжу И Лун. Рад встрече, — произнес он с отстраненной вежливостью, всегда выручавшей в мгновения паники.  
  
— О, вот и наш профессор, — Чжао — Бай Ю? — с легким смешком пожал его протянутую руку, заулыбавшись еще шире, и дразняще-медленно перекатил языком палочку чупа-чупса. — Не дрейфь, мы пока не начинали. Половины группы еще нет.

Простейшие правила приличия требовали как минимум извиниться за опоздание, а как максимум — пообщаться с будущим коллегой, и И Лун собирался, действительно собирался это сделать, но у вселенной определенно были другие планы. Например, показать, что хуже бывает. И, более того, сейчас будет. Внезапно осознав, что Бай Ю все еще не отпустил его ладонь, он вздрогнул, неловко передернув плечами. Не удержавший равновесие котище с шипением шлепнулся ему под ноги и яростно замахал пушистым хвостом.  
  
— Ты смотри-ка, Да Цин уже вошел в роль, — расхохотался Бай Ю; присев на корточки, взъерошил густую шерсть.

Да Цин смерил его уничижительным взглядом светящихся желтых глаз. И Лун промычал в ответ что-то условно утвердительное; на смену неконтролируемой смеси неуверенности, смущения и страха пришел спонтанный ступор, закономерно сочетающийся с желанием провалиться сквозь землю. Бай Ю же, нимало не волнуясь, поднял его рюкзак, вытащил оттуда подключенный к пауэрбанку мобильник, что-то быстро набрал и после негромкого пиликанья из собственного кармана впихнул телефон ему в руку. «Ю Гэ», — значилось в новом контакте. Если бы вместо этого там высветилось «А Лань», И Лун бы ничуть не удивился.  
  
— Ну что, Сяо Вэй, пойдем?  
  
— Куда? — машинально брякнул он, лишь потом вслушавшись в названное имя.  
  
— Вливаться в коллектив.

Бай Ю подхватил его вещи, панибратски хлопнул по спине и, весело насвистывая, свернул в ближайший коридор. И Луну оставалось только следовать за ним, то и дело придерживая норовящего удрать кота, от чьей шерсти кошмарно свербело в носу. Первое впечатление: провал. Окончательный и полный.

***

В книжном шкафу в гостиной до сих пор хранилась копия сценария «Стражей», испещренная многочисленными пометками и карикатурами на всех главных и второстепенных героев, которыми Бай Ю на перерывах разрисовывал поля. В результате из стопки листов то и дело выпадали разноцветные шуршащие бумажки и палочки от леденцов, регулярно используемые Ю Гэ вместо закладок. И Лун был практически уверен: если вытащить старую распечатку и как следует потрясти, из нее и сейчас выпадет что-то подобное. Муравьи деловито копошились за стеклом, расчищая от мусора одну из внешних камер; к зиме хорошо бы прикупить для колонии новый формикарий — побольше, а то в нынешнем следующим поколениям места уже не хватит. Чувство, когда не знаешь, куда приткнуться, чтоб перестало тошнить от самого себя, животным не знакомо. Повод позавидовать. И Лун проверил реле времени, удостоверившись, что подсветка выключится около семи вечера, а дополнительный подогрев не даст искусственному муравейнику остыть, и оглядел заставленную коробками комнату: как будто переехал только вчера. На улице свистел и завывал ветер.

Телефон И Лун еще спросонья выключил от греха подальше, оставив переписку до лучших времен, и окопался на диване в обнимку с ноутбуком и найденной на кухне твердокаменной плиткой шоколада. Лучшей частью спонтанного отпуска была такая же спонтанная покупка билетов — и, как следствие, никакой визжащей толпы, жаждущей встретить его в Пекине с подобающим гостеприимством. Он серьезно опасался, что в один далеко не прекрасный момент любящие фанаты разберут его на сувениры, да и сами убьются ненароком, так что в аэропорту Шоуду, как и в шанхайском Пудуне, неоднократно бил рекорды бега на короткие дистанции, после чего в машине хотелось разве что нервно закурить.

Наверное, следовало повидать семью. Но единственное желание, которое И Лун загадал бы на этот день рождения, заключалось в том, чтобы его не трогали ни родственники, ни друзья. Предпочтительнее всего — до самого обратного рейса. Запас видеоигр, фильмов и книг обещал не дать умереть со скуки, доставка из любимого ресторана — от голода, поэтому, разом заказав — спасибо Гуан Ину за универсальную инструкцию для онлайн-покупок — половину дневного меню, И Лун отложил компьютер и подошел к заставленным книжным полкам.

Заначка сигарет нашлась там же, где и всегда: за стопкой учебников, оставшихся еще со школы. Пепельницу пришлось поискать, а к тому моменту, как он откопал старую зажигалку, он успел десять раз забыть, почему вообще решил вернуться к старой привычке. Горячий дым наполнил легкие и вырвался наружу сизой полупрозрачной струей. И Лун дождался, пока сигарета прогорит до фильтра, затушил короткий окурок. Комнату наполнил легкий запах гари. В следующий отпуск нужно куда-нибудь съездить. Хоть куда-нибудь, как в Японию несколько лет назад: не по работе, а для себя. И Лун оценивающе покосился на мятую початую пачку и затолкал ее обратно на полку. Хорошего понемножку.

Он помнил все свои роли. Даже начальные, в студенческих постановках, в которых он и играть-то не хотел — и потому чужие личности примерял без радости. Будто старую одежду, не одно поколение провисевшую в кладовке. Ответа на вопрос, как он после трех месяцев ленивой подготовки умудрился поступить на актерское отделение и за два года, не напрягаясь на учебе, не вылететь из академии, И Лун не мог найти и по сей день. Перфекционизм в итоге перевесил упрямство, жажда самовыражения — боязнь публики; первым персонажем, чей своенравный голос удалось вычленить в сознании, стал Чжу Чан Сюнь. Первым, кого посчастливилось поймать чуть ли не с титульного листа сценария, оказался Шэнь Вэй.

И Лун подцепил кончиком пальца толстый корешок и вытащил со стеллажной полки практически новую книгу: автор «Стражей» распечатала несколько подарочных экземпляров и подписала на память всем актерам основного состава. «Спасибо за прекрасного Шэнь Вэя во всех его ипостасях и призрака в маске, ставшего Е Цзунем, я не знаю, как можно было бы изобразить их лучше», — теснились иероглифы в верхнем левом углу форзаца. И Лун погладил матовую обложку с промо-фото каста сериала. К одинокому профессору Шэню он привязался с момента его появления в оригинале, искренне и беззаветно; в истинной сущности усмирителя душ, словно в грамотно улучшенной версии И Луна в роли Шэнь Вэя-человека, заключалось многое, чего ему лично порой недоставало. Е Цзунь был кривым, привлекательно опасным отражением, темным попутчиком, шепчущим на ухо при каждом шаге по проволоке, натянутой над бездной; задолго до голоса И Лун услышал в голове его безумный клокочущий смех. Но встречи с Чжао Юн Ланем в исполнении Бай Ю он иррационально боялся. Как если бы вжился в своего Шэнь Вэя тысячи лет назад.

Прихватив книгу, И Лун вернулся на излюбленный диван и зарылся в мягкие подушки. Странно, что в свое время «Стражи» заставили задуматься не о том, как связанные судьбой души вновь и вновь находят друг друга, не о том, как тяжело иногда смириться с последствиями выбора, пусть даже сделанного во благо, не о том, как счастливый исход истории, которая не должна была закончиться хорошо по всем законам вероятности, определяет какая-нибудь незначительная мелочь… а о том, почему И Лун в свое время принял профессию актера. Есть люди, которым нравится примерять чужие маски, потому что хочется побыть кем-то другим — или просто собственное лицо осточертело отсвечивать в зеркале, — и есть люди, перебирающие образы в надежде найти тот, что станет идеальным отражением их внутреннего мира. Выразить нечто радикально иное, чтоб увидеть свой предел и провести черту. Разбиться на кусочки и понять, принять их все, заново собирая картину из разрозненных паззлов. Играть других, чтобы найти себя.

***

  
— Снято!

Он привычным профессорским жестом вернул на место очки, едва заметно сползшие с носа, и посмотрел сквозь полупрозрачное стекло, отделяющее крошечную комнатку для допросов от пристально наблюдавшего за Шэнь Вэем Чжао Юн Ланя. Несмотря на непричастность к делу, Шэнь Вэя с головой захлестывало чувство вины; глядя на Бай Ю, голосом шефа Чжао задающего вопросы, И Лун невольно ощущал себя виноватым и перед ним тоже — как если бы скрывал мучительную правду лично от него. Есть вещи, которые в сценарии не пропишешь.  
  
— Перерыв полчаса!

Его всегда забавляло, насколько тихо идет сам процесс съемки и насколько быстро поднимается гам, стоит выключить камеры и дать актерам и съемочной группе пару минут отдыха. Пока техники возились с освещением, И Лун украдкой стащил со стола картонный стаканчик с чаем и занял стоящий в спецотделе любимый диван Чжао.  
  
— Отлично поработали, Лун Гэ.

Чжу Хон — вернее, уже Гао Ю Эр — с приветливой, но при этом ощутимо змеиной улыбкой практически уронила ему в руки шоколадный батончик. К ушам будто приложили раскаленный паяльник; о его пристрастии к сладкому с легкой руки Бай Ю, в первый же день прилюдно пожаловавшегося на недостачу заветных чупа-чупсов, знала вся команда.  
  
— Э, Чжу Хон, а мне?!

Вспомни черта. Возникший из ниоткуда Ю Гэ с пакетом чипсов в одной руке и кофе в другой, плюхнувшись рядом, обиженно надулся, и та, закатив глаза, махнула на него рукой.  
  
— Вот так всегда, — несчастным тоном протянул он, придвинувшись еще ближе, словно желая окончательно впечатать И Луна в угол дивана. — А ведь сама мне в любви признавалась! Коварные, коварные женщины…  
  
— Уйми свои фантазии, до тех сцен мы еще не дошли, — Гао Ю Эр шлепнула Бай Ю по плечу и, подмигнув на прощание, гордо удалилась.

Он уныло прохрустел чипсиной и стряхнул с футболки жирные крошки.  
  
— Будешь есть всякую дрянь, гастрит для восьмой серии имитировать не потребуется, — не удержался И Лун.

И так приходится в принудительном порядке водить его завтракать в нормальный ресторан: от одного вида того, что Бай Ю обычно выбирал поесть в магазине, у него начиналась изжога. Ю Гэ после неудачной попытки угнать его сегвей купил свой и заставил научить им пользоваться, угрожая с разгона влепиться в ближайший фонарный столб, в тот же день пригласил сам себя присоединиться к нему за ужином — И Лун просто не смог придумать причины для отказа, к которой тот не нашел бы контраргументов, и смирился с неизбежностью, — а в два часа ночи его разбудило сообщение в чате, содержащее в себе коллекцию самых идиотских мемов с его участием с припиской «зацени лол». Бай Ю был до такой степени Чжао, что И Лун, здороваясь с ним утром, не всегда мог отследить тонкую грань перехода — и сам все время порывался поправить несуществующие круглые очки.  
  
— Целебная кашка — и я буду в норме. Ты же сваришь, Вэй-Вэй?

Довольный своей шуткой, он радостно захихикал, чудом не разлив кофе по столу. И Лун вскрыл упаковку, отломил кусок батончика и молча сунул ему в рот вместо леденца.

***

За чтением время бежало быстро. Даже не бежало — неслось вперед со скоростью вагонетки на рельсах американских горок, пока он проглатывал главу за главой. Совсем как два года назад: смеялся над меткими репликами Да Цина, сочувствовал старательному Сяо Го на столь неожиданной для него работе, восхищался смелостью Чжао Юн Ланя, ради успеха дела откровенно нарывающегося на неприятности… Завидовал Шэнь Вэю. Образы, тогда еще нечеткие, мимолетные наброски в воображении, после месяцев съемок обросли бесчисленным множеством деталей: жесты, мимику, голоса, взгляды, выражения лиц и тепло прикосновений достаточно было просто вспомнить. Он поймал себя на том, что бездумно пялится в текст, загибая пальцем уголок страницы.

И Лун ужасно играл влюбленность. Несмотря на все его старания, в игру каплей черной туши, сорвавшейся с кисти в чистую воду, просачивалась фальшь: невозможно со стопроцентной достоверностью изобразить эмоции, которых не испытывал. Состояние, представить которое не способен. Единственным проверенным способом было концентрироваться на оставшихся сюжетных линиях и в них же вкладывать силы, но все эти годы И Луна спасали сами персонажи. Любовь у большинства из них напоминала робкий огонек: не раздуешь — не вспыхнет пожаром. Да, с годами он приучился наблюдать за реакциями людей друг на друга и шлифовать искусство им подражать. Только вот конечный результат, даже достаточный для режиссера и зрителей, никогда полностью не устраивал его самого.

Шэнь Вэй ужасно скрывал любовь. Знал о своей неспособности прятать столь сильные чувства — и потому убегал, убегал, убегал, тысячу долгих вечностей позволяя себе разве что наблюдать издалека за рождением и смертью родной души. Раз за разом. По сравнению с тем, с чего все началось, — жалкие крохи. В его историю И Лун провалился как в болотную трясину, сразу и с головой; на дне этой трясины ждала смешанная со страхом глупая надежда. Если ему удастся правильно сыграть Шэнь Вэя, жуткого в своей безумной одержимости одним-единственным человеком… тогда возможно, всего лишь возможно, он сам поймет, каково это. Когда под натиском эмоций окончательно сдается разум.

Играть в паре с Ю Гэ выходило на удивление легко. Легко было чуть сильнее сжать его ладонь в затянувшемся рукопожатии, бросать украдкой взгляды в жадной попытке насмотреться напоследок, юркнуть в машине на соседнее сиденье… «Просто расслабься и будь собой, — ободряюще сказал Бай Ю, каким-то шестым чувством распознав его тихую истерику, неизбежно сопровождавшую начало любых съемок. — А если понадобится — следуй моей игре». И Лун прикусил палец, мысленно проклиная дурацкую привычку нервно грызть ногти. Почему, черт возьми, полгода спустя он все еще не в состоянии выбросить его из головы?

Отчаянные мысли прервала резкая трель звонка, и И Лун едва не свалился с дивана на пол. Доставка! Пока он спешно натягивал джинсы вместо спортивных штанов и толстовку прямо поверх домашней футболки, в квартиру настойчиво позвонили снова.  
  
— Да иду я, иду, — буркнул, бросив мимолетный взгляд в зеркало и на ходу пригладив взлохмаченные волосы.

Он слишком давно вращался в шоу-бизнесе, чтобы забыть о том, что усталость, недосып и мерзкое настроение не повод отвратительно выглядеть, даже если стремление к гармонии кричит об обратном. Повернув ключ, И Лун навесил на лицо самую милую улыбку из возможных и шагнул в ярко освещенный коридор.  
  
— Привет, Лун Гэ.

Улыбка сползла так же быстро, как и появилась. На пороге в компании объемистого рюкзака и кучи каких-то пакетов стоял Бай Ю.

В такие моменты И Лун безумно жалел, что у него нет и сотой доли способностей посланника в черном. Уж Шэнь Вэй-то точно бы молниеносно хлопнул дверью перед носом человека, которого не ждал и не хотел видеть. А его дверь вместо косяка встретилась с ярко-красной дизайнерской кроссовкой.  
  
— Что ты здесь забыл?

Присутствие Бай Ю, так или иначе, успокаивало всегда. За одним крохотным исключением: если причиной того, что злость кипящей лавой бурлила вровень с кратером вулкана, тоже был Ю Гэ — тогда его вечную маску веселой беззаботности хотелось соскрести когтями.  
  
— Ха… я это… муравьев твоих пришел проведать. Да. Муравьев. Давно их не видел. Как они? Растут?  
  
— Твоими молитвами, — ядовито прошипел И Лун и с силой наступил ему на ногу.

Тот ойкнул от боли, вцепился в дверную ручку мертвой хваткой. «Уходи. Не заставляй меня просить», — мысленно взмолился он — никогда у них не получалось нормально смотреть друг другу в глаза дольше тридцати секунд.  
  
— Ты же сам мне ответил! — неожиданно выпалил Бай Ю.

Недоумение. Удивление. Раздражение. Ярость. Обида. Боль. Полный спектр эмоций, выбирай любую. И когда И Лун уже собирался выбрать, в тишине раздался мелодичный звонок домофона. Гребаная доставка. Если у сегодняшнего дня и имелся шанс стать еще хуже, это был именно он.  
  
— Поднимайтесь, пожалуйста. Шестнадцатый этаж, от лифта направо.

Голос прозвучал простуженно-хрипло; Ю Гэ сверлил упрямым взглядом, не оставляя попыток любым способом просочиться внутрь. От мысли о том, какую картину увидит пришедший курьер, И Луна бросило в дрожь.  
  
— Понятия не имею, о чем ты.

Прищурился холодно, пугающе и зло — как Шэнь Вэй, вынося приговор осужденным.  
  
— Ты не забанил меня только на личном вейбо. Я писал тебе не один месяц.  
  
— Удалял не читая.

Выстраивать крепостную стену — так на километр в землю, чтоб не удалось прорыть подкоп. Вычеркивать человека из жизни — так целиком. Ю Гэ едва заметно искривил губы. Задело. Как всегда, когда знаешь, куда бить. Он молча достал телефон и показал открытое окошко диалога. _«Великие актеры не играют роли. Они в них живут. Желаю тебе достичь такого мастерства, чтобы в конце карьеры ты не сказал, что сыграл множество ролей, а сказал, что прожил множество жизней. И желаю, чтобы твой талант помог тебе обрести себя. С днем рождения»._ И Лун перечитал трижды. Люди, знающие его всю жизнь, не смогли бы сказать лучше; собственное сообщение, по чистой случайности скопированное в ответ из буфера обмена, на фоне этих строк выглядело еще более безликим.  
  
— Лун Гэ, я просто хочу поговорить. Это важно.

Провидение вновь решило за него, когда с громким «дзынь!» на этаже открылись двери лифта. И Лун схватил Бай Ю за воротник и рывком втащил в квартиру, с трудом удержавшись от того, чтобы не добавить для ускорения хорошего пинка.

***

Тихий вечер в горах был чистым и свежим: островок долгожданной прохлады посреди охватившей Шанхай душной летней жары. Приятный ветерок гулял между высокими холмами, шелестел в древесных кронах, клонил к земле тонкие травинки, пробившиеся сквозь камни, терялся в небе, усыпанном далекими светлячками-звездами. Повесив костюм Шэнь Вэя на плечики в гримерной, И Лун с облегчением влез в любимые джинсы и футболку и вновь вышел на улицу, подставив ночному воздуху разгоряченное лицо: старенький переносной вентилятор включался с третьей-четвертой попытки, и на съемки на природе И Лун решил его не брать. В конце концов, в безветренную погоду всегда можно было последовать примеру Ю Гэ и обмахиваться сценарием, не обращая внимания, что после этого распечатка с пометками превращается в мятый бумажный кошмар.

Вечерние сцены из-за сильной привязки к времени суток снимались обычно быстрее, но в этот раз процесс неожиданно затянулся. Пользуясь шансом, он разлегся на шезлонге неподалеку от склада, куда техники сгрузили ненужную аппаратуру. Впрочем, блаженным одиночеством он наслаждался недолго: Бай Ю, как и следовало ожидать, материализовался поблизости в течение пяти минут. Словно ему в мозг некогда встроили компас, чью магнитную стрелку после знакомства с И Луном спонтанно переклинило — иначе как объяснить, что его местоположение, где бы он ни спрятался, Ю Гэ определял с точностью до пары шагов?  
  
— Похоже, мы застряли до утра, — шумно вздохнул тот, плюхнувшись на соседний шезлонг и подложив под голову сцепленные в замок руки. — Ну, зато рассвет посмотрим. Должно быть красиво.

И Лун в ответ только хмыкнул. Все равно Бай Ю по жизни вещал в режиме монолога, так что для поддержания разговора достаточно было просто глубокомысленно кивать в нужные моменты — вставить хоть что-то в этот словесный фонтан не представлялось возможным.  
  
— Лун Гэ, ты вообще слышал, что я сейчас сказал?

Когда усталость от перегруженного графика брала свое, а Ю Гэ рядом продолжал с серьезным видом сотрясать воздух, И Лун часто засыпал под звуки его голоса, обволакивающего спокойным уверенным теплом. Ненадолго; чтобы восстановить силы, хватало и четверти часа. Вот и сейчас он не заметил, как задремал, и сонно завозился, среагировав на повышенный уровень шума.  
  
— Э, я что, так скучно рассказываю?  
  
— Скука и ты — понятия взаимоисключающие.

Ю Гэ пододвинул свою лежанку поближе и растянулся на животе, по-детски болтая ногами; стащил очки Шэнь Вэя, нацепил на нос и со вздохом подпер кулаком подбородок. Юн Лань как он есть.  
  
— Твои уши — сплошной спойлер.

И Лун поперхнулся. Вышеупомянутые части тела полыхнули так, словно на голову опрокинули кастрюлю с кипятком.  
  
— Я готовые дубли пересматривал, ржал до слез, — радостно поделился Бай Ю. — Что ни наша совместная сцена, у тебя уши как светофо… как сейчас.

Если бы он стал Шэнь Вэем — точно столкнул бы со скалы вместе с шезлонгом, а потом сказал, что так и было.  
  
— Ну правда ж смешно!

Смешно, что он так по-дурацки реагирует на проклятые леденцы, горящие взгляды и случайно-неслучайные прикосновения. Смешно, что режиссер в восторге от того, насколько быстро и легко он входит в роль Шэнь Вэя в любом его воплощении. Смешно, что чем дальше, тем чаще он сам не уверен, кого играет и играет ли вообще. Конечно, смешно. Как же иначе. Кулон профессора все еще болтался на шее; что именно он там говорил? Строчки из новеллы замелькали перед глазами. Вот. Вот оно. «Всегда был этот один-единственный говнюк, и даже если бы он пробил в небе дыру, Шэнь Вэй не смог бы отчихвостить его так, как он того заслуживал». И Лун погладил пальцем золотистую прозрачную бусину и молча спрятал под футболку.  
  
— …загнал ее в угол, и чертова рогатая гадюка шипела из-под стола до тех пор, пока Ванг Гэ не выловил, — Бай Ю, как ни в чем не бывало, теперь травил очередную байку с участием своего приятеля-биолога, по запутанной ассоциативной цепочке перескочив с одной темы на другую, а ему оставалось лишь слушать — и хвататься за повод не отводить взгляд.

Шэнь Вэй при желании мог провалиться на дно ада и чувствовать себя там как дома. И Лун по сто раз на дню мечтал провалиться туда же, но земля, будто издеваясь, не спешила трескаться под ногами.

***

Тяжелые пакеты с фирменным логотипом «Haidilao» теснились на кухонном столе. Пока он расплачивался с курьером, Ю Гэ, как и следовало ожидать, вольготно разлегся на нагретом диване и закинул на мягкий подлокотник длинные ноги, всем своим видом показывая, что планирует остаться всерьез и надолго. И Луну хотелось выкинуть его в окно. А так как тюремный срок за предумышленное убийство не входил в его планы, он, раздраженно скрежеща зубами, сбежал на кухню разбирать заказ, трусливо надеясь, что за это время торчащий в гостиной Бай Ю куда-нибудь испарится.

Ю Гэ нарисовался у плиты, стоило в третий раз поставить чайник. Он обожал подкрасться сзади и внезапно сгрести в охапку, повиснуть, как коала на эвкалипте, оправдываясь научными фактами, что человеку в день нужен определенный фиксированный минимум объятий, а там как пойдет. Когда Бай Ю проделал такое впервые, И Лун от неожиданности врезал ему локтем под дых — а после стоически терпел оскорбленную невинность, обиженно сопящую в затылок. Он ждал подобной подлянки и сейчас, но Ю Гэ, вопреки обыкновению, держался на расстоянии, и от этого становилось дурно.  
  
— Судя по тому, что я вижу, ты планировал безвылазно торчать дома пару недель, — тот нервно рассмеялся, запустив пятерню в волосы, часть которых была собрана в короткий растрепанный хвост.  
  
— Вот и не мешай мне следовать планам, сделай милость.

Чай в две чашки все же разлил. Тем более, что вторую год назад покупал из-за него же.  
  
— Кто рассказал, что я в Пекине?

Ю Гэ, сделав глоток, поморщился — наверняка опять язык обжег, да что ты будешь делать! И Лун открыл бутылку с водой и сунул ему в руки. «Прикольно, правда? Мне вечно жарко, а ты только мерзнешь постоянно». Прикольно. Идиотское, несуразное слово.  
  
— Одна очаровательная снежинка. (1)

Похоже, Фэйфэй стоило не поблагодарить, а уволить. Он со вздохом открыл ближайший контейнер и жадно принюхался к тушеному мясу с грибами: с тех пор, как в «Haidilao» стали готовить на вынос, этот ресторан прочно закрепился на верхней строчке его личного рейтинга. Настоящее спасение. Иначе торчал бы сейчас в очереди, молясь, чтоб не узнали…  
  
— Прости, Лун-Лун.

Выскользнувшую из пальцев тарелку посчастливилось поймать в полете. Часа не прошло, а его хваленая выдержка трещит по швам. Одной фразой извиниться за другую, совершенно идентичную; будь они героями чьей-то книги, строчками в выданном скрипте — вышло бы красиво.  
  
— Ты вроде на муравьев посмотреть пришел. Формикарий где стоял, там и стоит, — отрезал он, нащупав в недрах кухонного шкафа склад одноразовых палочек.  
  
— Они никуда не убегут, — произнес Бай Ю с непривычной серьезностью. — А вот ты — можешь.

«Только не от тебя».

И Лун сдвинул в сторону оставшиеся контейнеры с едой, хоть немного освободив столешницу, и кое-как втиснул между ними пару тарелок. Людей, привыкших часто и долго болтать обо всем на свете, объединяет одна общая черта: сказанное ими важно, но гораздо весомее то, о чем они молчат. Молчал Ю Гэ редко и всегда как-то особенно многозначительно, намеренно отказываясь от привычной брони произнесенных слов. Он мог злиться на него. До потемнения в глазах, до рук, сбитых в мясо о боксерскую грушу. Но нить взаимного доверия, поначалу тонкая, как паутинка, превратилась в корабельный канат за какой-то месяц. И, несмотря ни на что, таковой и осталась.  
  
— Тоже мне, тихушник, — процедил И Лун, ловко дернув к себе тарелку за секунду до того, как Ю Гэ под шумок едва не умыкнул с нее кусок тушеной говядины.

Палочки с треском воткнулись в дерево.  
  
— Я благородный Да Цин, ворую открыто и нагло!

Во время съемок они вели счет попыток Бай Ю свистнуть еду и спорили до хрипоты, вычисляя процент удачных; статистика по договоренности обнулялась после каждой сотни. Однажды за завтраком тот умудрился выхватить холодную лапшу прямо у него изо рта, так что И Лун, искренне впечатлившись, засчитал ему пять баллов вместо одного. Тогда казалось, кошачья шутка будет вечной. Он ковырнул пальцем прорезанную в штанине дырку, погладил джинсовую бахрому по краю.  
  
— Хочешь есть — ешь спокойно.  
  
— И ты согласишься меня выслушать, не угрожая вышвырнуть с балкона?

Знакомая ухмылка, смутная, чуть неуверенная — истинно Юн Ланевская хорошая мина при плохой игре.  
  
— Того, что ты уже сказал, более чем достаточно.

Зачем лишний раз напоминать, что его способность читать людей как открытые книги дала сокрушительный сбой, именно когда он больше всего в ней нуждался? Что он все истолковал неверно, а кашу в голове теперь ни расхлебать, ни вычерпать? Как он снова ошибся в выборе, что воспринимать всерьез? «Прости, Лун-Лун», — все эти бесконечно долгие месяцы снова и снова звучало в ушах опустошающим эхом. И Лун, с головой окунувшись в работу, поблагодарил богов: изматывающие съемки, после которых он по вечерам в номере отеля падал лицом в покрывало, давали желанную возможность не быть собой. И на время забыть о вышедшей в эфир «Позволяя уйти как сон», где, играя Ло Фу Шэна, он не заметил, как наделил его чертами игравшего Чжао Бай Ю.  
  
— Я ставлю на то, что у Шэнь Вэя есть свои причины. Такой уж он человек, — усталым голосом Юн Ланя вдруг произнес Ю Гэ, смотря ему прямо в глаза. — Слишком замкнутый. Любит страдать в одиночестве. Поэтому мне остается только ждать.  
  
— Ждать, пока его ноша не станет невыносимой. Тогда он сам все расскажет, — И Лун тихо закончил реплику Чжао за него.

Двадцать третий эпизод «Стражей», сцена шестая. Когда ты растерян и не способен подобрать слова, первое, что всплывает в памяти — это заученный сценарий.

***

Вода проникала всюду. Заливалась в уши, капала с волос, насквозь пропитывала и без того мокрую одежду, облепившую тело как вторая кожа. И Лун отрешенно смотрел на тусклую лампу за дверью, похожей на собранную мозаику из кусков стекла в деревянной раме; от неудобной позы ныли ноги, и шум искусственного ливня, который потом, наверное, заменят на очередной написанный к сериалу саундтрек, заглушал все остальные звуки. Шэнь Вэю было все равно: даже если бы небеса разверзлись и обрушились на землю жидким огнем, он не сдвинулся бы с места. Потому что желание спасти, защитить Юн Ланя автоматом стирало весь этот размытый мир: люстру, от которой расходился кругом рассеянный желтоватый свет, старый витраж входной двери, самонадеянного врача в белом халате, сдавшегося перед чужим упрямством…  
  
— Приводи его завтра.

Шэнь Вэй со спокойной улыбкой медленно, будто неверяще снял очки.

Издалека донесся хлопок нумератора — и все прекратилось. Кто-то набросил толстое махровое полотенце прямо ему на голову, еще два — на плечи, и лишь тогда И Лун ощутил сотрясающую его дрожь. Словно он и вправду много часов простоял под дождем на коленях. Не отпустило и тогда, когда, наскоро вытершись и переодевшись, он влез в мягкий теплый пуловер и вцепился в горячий термос с чаем, заботливо всунутый прямо ему в руки.  
  
— Так и будешь с термосом обниматься вместо грелки?

И Лун машинально поправил последнее оставшееся сухим полотенце. Бай Ю со страдальческим вздохом извлек из-за спины сложенный плед и, как следует встряхнув, — пыль разлетелась во все стороны — ловко закутал его в колючую шерстяную ткань.  
  
— Не вздумай возникать, у тебя уже губы дрожат, — отрезал Ю Гэ, тем самым задушив протест на корню.

«Не спорь и надевай, у тебя вон от холода губы дрожат», — Чжао Юн Лань резво расстегнул куртку и накинул ее на Шэнь Вэя. Сознание вновь раздвоилось. Девятая серия, сцена… сцена хрен знает какая.  
  
— Согреешься, поедем в отель.  
  
— Но режиссер же хотел сегодня доснять…  
  
— Передумал.

И Лун с облегчением привалился к стене, обнимая ладонями чашку. Привычной успокаивающей болтовне над ухом он радовался как никогда: не было слышно, как от озноба стучат зубы. Сколько часов подряд они сегодня работали? Четырнадцать? Пятнадцать? Неудивительно, что съемочный павильон и лица суетящихся ассистентов начали плыть перед глазами. И Лун медленно допил чай. Еще пять-десять минут, и он будет в порядке. Если, конечно, не разболеется окончательно.  
  
— Хочешь, Лун Гэ? Дешево отдам!

Перед носом закачалась пачка шоколадных драже. Судя по виду — из его же собственной аварийной заначки.  
  
— Тебе жить надоело? — ледяным тоном доведенного до белого каления Шэнь Вэя поинтересовался он, молниеносно выхватив пакет у Бай Ю из рук.

Тот состроил умильную рожицу с тенью притворного испуга: как в той недавней сцене, где Юн Лань пытался убедить профессора, что трогать реликвии не так уж и страшно. Подумаешь, кровь из носа, подумаешь, часы долголетия могут убить, ерунда какая, право слово. Шэнь Вэй-усмиритель душ из книги, подаривший любимому Кун Луню ожерелье из клыков демонов подземного мира, которых лично и убил, не церемонился бы с Чжао из сериала: опрокинул бы спиной на чертов стол с удачно прикрепленными ремнями и выбил из него дурь наиболее предпочтительным для себя способом. Шэнь Вэй, созданный И Луном, как и сейчас, мог лишь тряхануть его за лацканы плаща и наградить парой злобных взглядов. И молча беситься, с трудом борясь с одновременным желанием зацеловать этого идиота до смерти от удушья и затолкать гребаный носовой платок ему в ноздрю.

К моменту, когда И Лун добрался до гостиничного номера, на время съемок в Шанхае ставшего энным по счету домом, горло заболело так, как если бы в нем застрял моток колючей проволоки. Поэтому остатки сил ушли на то, чтобы спровадить Ю Гэ, пока тот ничего не заподозрил, и на то, чтобы выкопать из аптечки нужные лекарства. Он часто простывал на съемках: под светом камер всегда было жарко, под кондиционерами в комнате отдыха — холодно, а еще в наскоро выстроенных павильонах постоянно гуляли незаметные в теплую погоду сквозняки, грозящие аукнуться внезапным насморком и кашлем. Пока закипал чайник, И Лун кое-как смыл с лица толстый слой штукатурки и мрачно уставился в зеркало: завтра гримерам придется изрядно потрудиться.

Телефон на столе мигнул оповещением. «Не торчи опять полночи в интернете». И фото спящей обезьянки, обнимающей подушку. Кое-кому так вообще не мешает вырубить сеть с концами, чтобы возможностей доставать окружающих стало в разы меньше. «Сначала научись заботиться о себе, а потом уже лезь к другим», — набрал И Лун, на которого приливной волной накатила странная злость. И тут же, устыдившись, стер. Бай Ю, конечно, подкалывал его с завидным постоянством, но всегда ребячливо и по-доброму. Не будь Ю Гэ рядом, когда бы он сам осмелился выглянуть из раковины? «Ты что же… волнуешься за меня?» — неуверенно спросил почти всесильный Шэнь Вэй у ослепшего Чжао, только что ласково обозвавшего его полным кретином. И Лун запил таблетки водой из любимой кружки и покосился на открытый диалог в WeChat. Отправил короткое «не буду». И стикер с драконом. На всякий случай.

***

Несмотря на голод, — все-таки, в последний раз он ел вчера в аэропорту — И Луну кусок не лез в горло. Пока Бай Ю гонял палочками нарезанное мясо, размазывая соус по тарелке, он гипнотизировал стену за его спиной, пересчитывая завитушки на обоях; от повторяющегося незамысловатого узора рябило в глазах. Похожим образом Ю Гэ в нерабочей атмосфере заставлял его заговорить: садился рядом, изображая полную противоположность привычного себя, и выжидал, пока И Лун не нарушит неуютную тишину. Что ж, этот человек знал его слишком хорошо. Лучше Гуан Ина. Лучше всех. Лучше него самого.  
  
— Ты давно в Пекине?

Бросив быстрый взгляд на экран телефона, Ю Гэ начал загибать пальцы.  
  
— Смотря в какую сторону округлять, — выдал тот наконец с тем же выражением лица, с которым обзывал его надменным говнюком.

И Лун задумчиво покосился на полупустую чашку, испытывая невыносимое желание вылить чай ему за шиворот.  
  
— Неважно.  
  
— Часа три. Может, три с половиной, самолет посадили раньше.

На мгновение ему стало стыдно. Увидеть в переписке неожиданно-долгожданный ответ, вызнать, где он сейчас, и тут же сорваться с места — в этом весь Ю Гэ с врожденной спонтанностью и умением поймать нужный вихрь в хаотичном потоке жизни. Следовало догадаться.  
  
— Не переживай, Лун Гэ, я не сбежал со съемок, — он криво усмехнулся. — К предкам завалился, пока не кончился отпуск, ну и…

Сиань, значит. Бай Ю звал его туда в гости много раз, в шутку предлагая познакомить с семьей, а заодно убедить на примере, что и в Шэньси есть шикарные рестораны, где подают обожаемый И Луном хого — просто места знать надо. Сам он не был в родном городе так давно, что, наверное, к речи жителей Уханя ему по приезде понадобятся субтитры.  
  
— …там дым коромыслом: сестричка Цзыи собралась замуж за какого-то непонятного парня, которого знает от силы пару месяцев, — вдохновенно тараторил Ю Гэ, размахивая руками. — Тетушка в обмороке, дядю отпаивают успокоительным, предки смотрят со стороны и втайне запасаются попкорном, потому что действо, судя по всему, затянется надолго…  
  
— И ты приехал лично пригласить меня на свадьбу? — ехидно оборвал И Лун красочные подробности семейной драмы.  
  
— Скорее, на тетушкины проводы в ближайшую больницу, если моя двоюродная сестра не перестанет действовать ей на нервы.  
  
— А я-то думал, после многолетнего общения с тобой у всех твоих родственников нервы как канаты.  
  
— Ну, даже канат способен истрепаться.  
  
— С каких пор ты ударился в философию?  
  
— Медитировал на досуге и обрел просветление.  
  
— О, поздравляю, тогда будь добр, не отсвечивай благословенным сиянием мудрости — глазам больно.  
  
— Надень темные очки, говорят, помогает не слепнуть на солнце.  
  
— Какая жалость, последнюю пару загнал на интернет-аукционе.

Бай Ю обожал со скуки начать нести полнейшую чушь, радостно оживляясь всякий раз, когда удавалось втянуть кого-нибудь в укуренный диалог, с каждой фразой набирающий обороты маразма. Вот и сейчас И Лун чувствовал, что его, словно бурная река — легкую рыбацкую лодку, несет на камни, о которые он неизбежно разобьется. И будет разбиваться вновь и вновь, пока этот человек, сидящий напротив, не сгинет насовсем, будто и не было его на свете.  
  
— В подарок на день рождения могу отдать свои.  
  
— Всю жизнь мечтал.  
  
— О коллекции старых солнцезащитных очков?  
  
— Побывав у тебя, они сойдут за антиквариат.

Очередное соревнование: проигрывает тот, кто быстрее засмеется. «Тебе сколько лет?» — не выдержал И Лун, когда Ю Гэ с сосредоточенным видом пытался подрезать на сегвее техника, нагруженного реквизитом. «По настроению», — честно ответил он. И ухмыльнулся, крайне довольный собой. Живи секундой, наслаждайся настоящим, не оглядывайся, не забегай вперед, меньше грузись, больше улыбайся, иди вперед, не загоняй себя в рамки, дыши свободнее, не бойся показать, кто ты есть на самом деле, и люди искренне тебя полюбят, — а те, кому ты не понравишься, справятся с шоком без твоего участия, — разреши себе чаще бывать эгоистом, цени себя и гордись тем, что ты делаешь. Душеспасительные проповеди дядюшки Бая, том первый.  
  
— Тогда мне стоит выгрести из дома весь хлам, обозвать его винтажным и добавить парочку нулей на ценник?  
  
— Раз это единственный способ заставить тебя прибраться…

Квартира Ю Гэ представляла собой островок первобытного хаоса в этом постоянно изменяющемся мире. Надо сказать, он весьма успешно пускал пыль в глаза, ради очередного стрима расчищая определенный сектор пространства, но сакральный смысл слова «уборка» в его случае заключался в распихивании по углам кучи ненужных вещей и, таким образом, существенно отличался от изначального.  
  
— Только дурак нуждается в упорядоченности, а вот умение ориентироваться в бардаке — настоящее искусство.  
  
— Странно, что ты еще не получил степень бакалавра по искусствоведению.  
  
— Слишком многие заработают комплекс неполноценности, если я на пике карьеры займусь вторым образованием.  
  
— Корону поправь, на уши сползает.  
  
— Она должна быть чуть-чуть великовата. Последний писк моды, все такое.  
  
— Как твоя любимая панамка, которая похожа на летающую тарелку спереди и на кастрюлю сзади?

Ю Гэ прыснул со смеху, шлепнув ладонью по столу, и когда И Лун по привычке едва не подытожил, что этот раунд за ним, хохот резко оборвался.  
  
— Я скучал, Лун-Лун.

По идиотским шуткам и еще более идиотским играм. По бомбардировке сообщениями в чатах. По совместным интервью, после которых он заметил, что стал гораздо меньше бояться камер. «Я должен защищать Лун Гэ», — то и дело повторял на публике Бай Ю, и мало кто уловил кроющуюся за смехом звериную серьезность.  
  
— Да. Я тоже.

***

Съемки сливались в единый поток дней, наполненных бешеным ритмом работы и суетой, чужими голосами, вспышками света, чуть сладковатым запахом косметики в гримерной, проникающей повсюду духотой и шумом кондиционеров в комнатах отдыха. Отснятого материала должно было хватить на тридцать с чем-то серий, и с каждым последующим дублем И Лун все явственнее ощущал, как мелкие песчинки времени, убегающие сквозь пальцы, слегка царапают кожу. «Скоро все закончится», — повторял про себя устало и с облегчением, переодеваясь из Шэнь Вэя в Е Цзуня и обратно; морщился, когда длинный парик за часы перед камерами намертво прилипал к коже. «Скоро все закончится», — шептал с ужасом, смотря на то, как гримеры рисуют на лице Бай Ю кровавые разводы. «Если ты — проблема, дайте десять: как раз хватит всю жизнь забить до отказа», — говорил Чжао Юн Лань профессору Шэню, которого все еще продолжал подозревать, а И Луну, на время съемок запершемуся в далеком уголке сознания, хотелось, чтобы нечто подобное сказали ему. «Я — то, что Шэнь Вэй не сможет тебе дать», — без слов кричала ухмылка Е Цзуня: при виде его лица Ю Гэ на репетиции от неожиданности шарахнулся в сторону и едва не снес стол вместе с вещами. Мысли путались, и время от времени И Лун не мог понять, кому конкретно они принадлежат: Е Цзунь только и ждал, пока его о чем-то спросят, Шэнь Вэй с вежливой улыбкой прятался в тени, а сам он в попытке навести порядок в собственной голове запутался окончательно.

Если до «Стражей» И Луну приходилось настраиваться, чтобы поймать своего персонажа, то теперь максимум сил уходил на выход из роли. Границы между ними размывались, колыхались расплывчатым туманом, как тонкие занавески от порыва ветра; однажды после двадцати часов работы и сотен дублей переснятых сцен он случайно поймал в отражении мерзкую ухмылку Е Цзуня — и застрял в раздевалке перед зеркалом минут на двадцать, пока не смог наконец улыбнуться нормально. Как… Шэнь Вэй.  
  
— Скажи мне, я настоящий? — спросил он Ю Гэ тем же вечером, когда в гостиничном коридоре тот собирался привычно пожелать ему приятных снов.  
  
— Конечно, настоящий. Как ты мог сомневаться?

Но неловкая пауза вышла слишком долгой. Даже по меркам театра.

Ночами после нескольких постановочных драк подряд у И Луна болела спина: не давала покоя старая недолеченная травма. Черт его знает, когда он вообще нормально спал вместо того, чтобы проваливаться в зыбкую полудрему на грани сна и яви и с трудом приходить в сознание от громкой мелодии будильника, с жужжанием вворачивающейся в мозг на манер работающей дрели. На языке то и дело ощущался привкус искусственной крови, похожей на смесь сиропа от кашля и масляной краски, а И Лун помнил холодные пальцы Бай Ю, которые невольно сжал, бросившись вперед, чтобы принять на себя предназначавшийся ему удар. «Я ни о чем не жалею», — хрипло шептал Шэнь Вэй, не сводя с Чжао Юн Ланя прощального взгляда. Врал. Жалел. О слишком быстро пролетевшем времени, о напрасных, глупых надеждах, о жестокой несправедливости богов, вплетающих судьбы людей в ткань этого мира. Но чтобы продлить жизнь Юн Ланя хоть на несколько часов, последние крохи собственных сил Шэнь Вэй отдал без колебаний. И Лун бы не смог. Или смог бы?

Впереди были знакомые зеленые драпировки, донельзя надоевшие за годы актерства, а в затылок упирался взгляд, — Ю Гэ? Юн Ланя? — готовый прожечь в нем дыру. Не обернуться нельзя, обернуться — страшно; глаза ныли от рвущихся наружу искренних слез. Любая жизнь, даже такая долгая, какую выпало прожить Шэнь Вэю, рано или поздно угаснет. Как огонь задутой свечи, в память о которой остается лишь обгоревший фитиль.  
  
— Ты уходишь?

Он всегда был тем, кто уходит: лезвием, безжалостно отсекающим истончившиеся нити, чтобы веревочный мост гарантированно обрушился в пропасть. Значение имеет лишь сделанный человеком выбор.  
  
— Давай заключим сделку?  
  
— Какую?

«Обещай мне. Обещай, что все не закончится вот так — последней отснятой сценой, похвалой режиссера, взаимными поздравлениями на праздничном банкете. Обещай мне». Шаг. Другой. Третий.  
  
— Неважно, сколько это займет времени и куда занесет нас жизнь, наступит день, когда мы встретимся снова.

Потерянное лицо Ю Гэ будто смазалось, превратившись в нечеткое пятно, но эти черты слишком глубоко врезались в память. И Лун знал, что если протянет сейчас руку, то коснется пальцем родинки на его левой щеке — гримеры почему-то вечно старались ее замазать.  
  
— Договорились.

Вот и все.

Ассистентка протянула упаковку бумажных платков, а Бай Ю, хлопнув его по плечу, вдруг разразился истеричным хохотом. Он смеялся и смеялся, громко, безумно и нервно, как если бы только что проводил в добрый дальний собственную поехавшую крышу. И Лун заметил, как опустил камеру фотограф и непроизвольно отошли подальше техники, поглядывая на Ю Гэ с недоумением и страхом, и понял, что оставаться в съемочном павильоне больше не может. Кажется, когда мучительно выворачивающие наизнанку эмоции хлынули соленым водопадом, он все еще улыбался.

Бывший кабинет Лин Цзина, без света и с заклеенными не то газетами, не то просто бумагой стеклянными дверьми, напоминал кладовку старой исследовательской лаборатории. Пыль, запах химикатов и куча неработающих приборов сомнительного назначения; та часть реквизита, которую поленились убрать, добавляла картонных декораций в хлипкую реальность. В темноте И Лун врезался ногой в стол и слепо уставился на серый пластик сквозь мокрые очки. В груди словно торчал тот острый кусок льда, который Е Цзунь воткнул брату в сердце: дышать было холодно и больно.

Он не услышал тихих шагов за спиной — только инстинктивно вжался в край стола, когда на плечи легли теплые ладони, чьи прикосновения он не перепутал бы ни с чьими другими. Конечно, Бай Ю пошел следом. Как Чжао Юн Лань — за своим Шэнь Вэем, хоть в Дисин, хоть прямиком в глубины ада, без оглядки и без сомнений. Этого ведь стоило ждать?

И Лун неловко вытер мокрые щеки, поморщившись от царапнувшей запонки на накрахмаленной манжете, и лишь тогда позволил себе обернуться. Ю Гэ стоял близко, так близко, что он кожей чувствовал каждый судорожный вздох; лежа на этом столе несколько вечностей назад, ощущал на своем лице все то же легкое дыхание. Бай Ю, в чьем взгляде сквозила какая-то отчаянная безысходность, медленно снял с него очки; «не надо», — хотел возразить И Лун, да слова застряли в горле.  
  
— Никогда не умел прощаться.

Выпалив это, тот резко дернул его на себя, и они неизбежно стукнулись бы лбами, если бы… Если бы Ю Гэ не поймал его губы своими, не скользнул по зубам горячим языком, не вцепился пальцами в волосы, не давая ни шанса отклониться в сторону. Если бы не целовал его с искренней, порывистой нежностью, сопротивляться которой не было ни сил, ни желания. Из головы разом вымело все мысли. Остались только руки Бай Ю, ласкающие затылок, его губы — везде, докуда можно было дотянуться, чуть шершавая ткань его плаща, с тихим шелестом упавшего на пол. И Лун будто целиком превратился в оголенный нерв; Ю Гэ, расстегивая пуговицы на его жилете и рубашке, с каждым поцелуем отвечал все жарче, и в его глазах отражалось сумасшедшее осознание того, что друг другу они теперь позволят все что угодно.  
  
— Вэй… — хрипло выдохнул он, запрокинув голову назад, когда И Лун провел по кадыку языком.

Спины коснулось липкое щупальце страха, и И Лун вздрогнул; сердце колотилось загнанной птицей. Сейчас, с ним, он не был Шэнь Вэем. Посланник в черном, университетский профессор и молодой дисинский военачальник остались за порогом кабинета, за мысленно проведенной чертой — или же Шэнь Вэй стал настолько реален, что скоро начисто сотрет из людской памяти его самого?

***

В том темном павильоне они провели почти час. Один безумный час, выцарапанный, вырванный, взятый взаймы и отданный тем, в кого они с Ю Гэ за три коротких месяца сумели вдохнуть жизнь.  
  
— Это были они. Юн Лань и Вэй, — сказал ему Ю Гэ перед тем, как вернуться на съемочную площадку.

Тогда И Лун, не решившись возразить, промолчал — да и как вообще можно утверждать что-то, в чем сам совершенно не уверен? Сейчас так же молча отвернулся налить воды в опустевший чайник, бездумно щелкнул по кнопке включения — лишь бы не видеть на лице Бай Ю отражение собственных воспоминаний. Как они лихорадочно приводили друг друга в порядок в пустой гримерке, как заставляли себя улыбаться в присутствии остальной команды, как добирались до отеля в полной тишине… как за ночь в одиночестве ни один из них так и не сомкнул глаз. «Это был ты?» — спросил И Лун следующим утром, смотрясь в зеркало; Шэнь Вэй улыбнулся печально и горько. А потом был шумный банкет, фото на память, пробка из бутылки шампанского, благодаря Ю Гэ едва не прилетевшая ему в лоб под всеобщий смех, короткое «не пропадай» на прощание. И по пути на следующие съемки — ясная четкая мысль, что всех этих раздражающих, трогательных, глупых, важных мелочей уже не будет.

С белого фаянса кружки ухмылялся отвратительно желтый смайлик. Бай Ю всегда обожал этот цвет. Потому И Лун, после того как тот, впервые оказавшись у него дома, пожаловался на отсутствие персональной посуды, купил кружку сразу, стоило наткнуться на нее в магазине. Когда Ю Гэ завалился в гости во второй раз, то пришел в бешеный восторг, а еще через пару дней прислал фотку в футболке с таким же принтом, и от всего этого хотелось выть. «Врезать бы тебе по роже», — проникновенно-мечтательно раздалось в подсознании голосом Ло Фу Шэна. И Лун, долив чай до самого края, мрачно с ним согласился.  
  
— Не убегай, — попросил вдруг Бай Ю.

Он резко обернулся; закономерно сплеснул чай на пол и влетел пяткой в расползающуюся лужу. «Ты вечно решаешь за других». «Ты добиваешься от людей того, что тебе нужно, а потом просто вычеркиваешь их из своего мира». «Из чужих жизней ты уходишь однажды и насовсем — как мертвые». Разные слова. Похожий смысл. Если видишь неизбежный конец, с гордо поднятой головой иди ему навстречу: к моменту, как его достигнут другие, ты будешь уже далеко.  
  
— И это все, что ты скажешь?  
  
— А этого мало?

И Лун видел на нем шелуху напускной веселости Чжао, которая никак не желала слетать: приросла к душе, как не снятая вовремя маска. Встав из-за стола, Ю Гэ неуверенно остановился в паре шагов и приглашающе распахнул объятия. Как раньше — на съемках, в первой и единственной совместной поездке в Хунань, в короткие, редкие встречи, чудом втиснутые в рабочий график. В часы и минуты той неоговоренной, но однозначной близости двух людей, которым не нужно подстраиваться друг под друга.

— Да, Ю. На самом деле этого чертовски мало.

Он медленно опустил руки и спрятал их за спину — будто не зная, куда себя деть.  
  
— Тогда чего ты хочешь?  
  
— Перестань играть.

***

И Лун очнулся в ноябре — посреди съемок «Истории Мин Лань», во время перерыва, стоя на улице и грея руки о стаканчик чая, от которого поднимался пар. Здесь, в Хэндяне, только недавно вступила в права осень, мягкой кистью ласково перекрасив зеленую листву, но ее хрусткой прохладой на него дохнуло лишь сейчас: глядя на разлапистый кленовый лист с изрезанным краем, медленно покачивающийся на ветке, он чувствовал такое же пронзительно-яркое одиночество. Чуть прищурившись, И Лун вытянул вверх руку, на мгновение закрыл ладонью брызжущее золотом солнце — и развел пальцы в стороны, пропуская тонкие нити дрожащего света. Fú shēng ruò mèng. Жизнь, несущаяся потоком столь быстрым, что способна молниеносно промелькнуть перед глазами мгновением короткого сна. Работа над «Позволяя уйти как сон» именно так и пролетела: будто поезд, со свистом пронесшийся мимо пустой платформы посреди нигде, на которой не останавливаются даже старые пригородные электрички. Фу Шэн с разбегу прыгнул на ступеньку последнего вагона и подмигнул украдкой, улыбаясь искренне и легко, пока Шэнь Вэй сдержанно махал ему на прощание.

Бай Ю всегда писал первым. «Лун Гэ, найдешь полчаса поиграть?» — стабильно мигало на экране уведомление раз в полторы-две недели, без здравствуйте и до свидания. Однажды И Лун так и уснул на диване с телефоном в руке, а потом ставил на повтор гневные голосовые сообщения в чате. Позвонить, пусть даже для того, чтобы просто услышать родной знакомый голос, не решался, вновь и вновь оправдываясь, что с его-то умением поддержать беседу диалог затухнет не начавшись. Не решался и честно, прямолинейно сказать «я скучаю». Как будто четыре месяца — не достаточный для этого срок. Кленовый лист, похожий на раскрытый бумажный веер, сорвался с ветки и приземлился на доски под ногами; И Лун поднял его за хрупкий черешок — солнце за багряными прожилками сменило цвет на оранжево-красный. Камера телефона сработала с негромким щелчком. «Как дела в Пекине?» — добавил он подпись под снимком. Отправлено. Прочитано. Фотография голых веток на фоне начинающего темнеть неба. Примерно так. «Я вернусь через несколько недель, встретимся?» — в ответ самодовольное «куда ты денешься» и смайлик, поправляющий круглые очки. Когда-то Ю Гэ просил не выстраивать между ними стену из невысказанных слов. Но если ошибиться с их выбором, вернуться назад ты уже не сможешь.

В Пекине шел снег и дул колючий пронизывающий ветер, ледяными иглами просачивающийся под одежду. Бай Ю, которого этим ветром вдуло с мороза в ресторан пару минут назад, уселся напротив и стряхнул с шарфа снежинки, растаявшие, не успев коснуться пола.  
  
— Ну как ты? — сходу поинтересовался тот, на мгновение схватив И Луна за запястья и тут же со счастливым смехом отпустив его руки. — Как прошли съемки?  
  
— Нормально.

Бай Ю скорчил недовольную рожицу, подпер подбородок кулаком.  
  
— Лун Гэ, здесь нет камер, и мы не на интервью. Так что рассказывай, кого ты там в очередной роли крошил мечом в капусту.  
  
— Тебе лишь бы железкой махать.  
  
— Может, я по историческим дорамам соскучился?

У И Луна задергался глаз: чем-чем, а жанром уся с уклоном в укуренное средневековье он был сыт по горло. Ю Гэ уже трепался о чем-то своем, забавно щурясь от тусклого серого света, проникающего сквозь стекло, а он беззастенчиво пялился, невольно любуясь длинными пальцами, перелистывающими страницы меню, излишне сосредоточенным выражением лица, прилипшей ко лбу прядью влажных волос. Бай Ю любил холод и считал дни до того, как встанет на любимый сноуборд — И Лун обходил зимние виды спорта десятой дорогой. Хотя и на доске с горы бы сиганул, и коньки бы напялил, если бы Ю Гэ только попросил: в искусстве убалтывать кого угодно на что угодно ему не было равных.

Видеться получалось редко. Один раз чудом совпали выходные, другой выпал на новогодние праздники, третий… третий случился спонтанно, когда Бай Ю вдруг позвонил и вместо «привет» произнес в трубку: «Я стою в твоем дворе, можно зайти?»  
  
— Я думал, такое разве что в кино бывает, — пробормотал И Лун, открывая дверь.

Тот, едва не навернувшись через порог, рассмеялся:  
  
— У кого ж еще жизнь должна быть как в кино, если не у нас — актеров?

И почти уронил увесистую коробку, от которой на весь этаж пахло орехами и шоколадом.  
  
— Ты по дороге кондитерскую ограбил?  
  
— Невежливо с пустыми руками приходить.

И Лун не успел оглянуться, как Ю Гэ проворно шмыгнул на кухню, бережно разместил свою ношу на столе, рассыпал чай, промахнувшись мимо заварочного чайника; керамическая крышка, отъехавшая в сторону, опасно остановилась в паре миллиметров от края.  
  
— Я сделаю, достань пока чашки, — он машинально махнул в сторону кухонного шкафчика.

Но лишь услышав удивленный возглас Бай Ю, вспомнил, что чашка там всего одна.

Не то чтобы он питал ненависть к посуде или, наоборот, стойкую привязанность к той или иной конкретной вещи. За свою жизнь И Лун почти не бывал один, еще реже чувствовал себя дома, причем текущее местоположение не играло никакой роли: дом родителей оставался чужим, как и дом бабушки с дедушкой, и тем более — комната в студенческой общаге, где прошли юношеские годы. Злосчастная чашка, каждый раз разная, но любимая в данный конкретный момент, со временем стала символом дома, который легко взять с собой и на съемки, и в любую поездку вообще, купленное на полученные гонорары жилье — долгожданным убежищем. «Дом там, где я», — так он убеждал других и себя самого, снова и снова ощущая странную оторванность от жизни. Только вот любимые собаки жили у родителей, лучший друг предпочитал, чтобы приезжали к нему, и гостей в пекинскую квартиру И Лун никогда не звал, отшучиваясь и отмахиваясь от предложений закатить вечеринку по случаю пары-тройки дней заслуженного отдыха. Чтобы пересчитать людей, которые здесь были, хватило бы пальцев одной руки.  
  
— А если разобьется? — голос Ю Гэ вывел из транса. — Будешь чай прямо из чайника хлебать?

Вопрос неожиданно поставил в тупик.  
  
— Как-то не задумывался.  
  
— Окей-окей, я понял, — Бай Ю со смехом поднял руки, признавая капитуляцию. — В следующий раз приду со своей.

И Лун застыл соляным столпом. От прозвучавшей в его словах уверенности, что будет и следующий раз, и еще один, и еще много-много других, стало пугающе тепло и до мурашек жутко, как тем июльским вечером в экс-лаборатории Лин Цзина. Прислонившись плечом к стене, он молча наблюдал, как Бай Ю перекладывает куски торта на светло-зеленую тарелку и украдкой облизывает перепачканные пальцы. Эти губы сводили с ума, и последней связной мыслью в голове И Луна осталось то, что если поцеловать его сейчас, то на языке останется терпко-горький шоколадный привкус.  
  
— Я отнесу в комнату?  
  
— А?  
  
— Еду. В комнату отнесу, — Ю Гэ помахал свободной рукой у него перед носом. — Алло, Хайсин вызывает Дисин, прием! Или мне опять те благовония поджигать придется?

Довольный своей шуткой, он вышел с кухни, бросив короткое «не зевай!» напоследок.

— Мы друзья, — тихо, но твердо сказал И Лун кривому отражению в хромированной вытяжке над плитой.

«Да что ты говоришь, — демонически, словно Е Цзунь, ухмыльнулся Шэнь Вэй. — Самому не смешно?» До выхода дорамы оставались считанные недели. Обхохочешься.

Первые серии «Стражей» И Лун смотрел с опозданием: сразу после пресс-конференции пришлось лететь обратно в Шанхай, ибо график съемок стоял в списке приоритетности всяко выше графика желаемого, и к моменту, когда он растянулся на кровати в номере отеля и подключил ноутбук к висящему на стене плоскому экрану, со дня премьеры сериала прошла практически неделя. Отзывы в интернете он обычно старался не читать хотя бы до того, как все увидит сам, но этот раз во всех смыслах здорово отличался от предыдущих. В сети творилась вакханалия, количество просмотров одну за другой било все ожидаемые цифры, руководство агентства с какого-то перепугу решило подобрать ему новую команду, в полном составе предварительно уволив старую, так что выдохнуть И Лун смог лишь в конце июня. Пометки о совместных интервью с Ю Гэ в электронном календаре прозрачно намекали, что все это только начало.

Два дня в Чаньша промелькнули перед глазами сумасшедшим разноцветным вихрем от аэропорта до студии Mango TV и обратно. Сидя в кресле самолета, он прикрыл шторку иллюминатора — Бай Ю без единого звука уступил место у окна — и покосился на разделяющий их широкий подлокотник, черт бы побрал билеты в первый класс. На интервью и телешоу И Лун, вопреки всеобщему мнению, не притворялся кем-то еще: роль, словно щит, помогала спрятаться от внешнего мира, но отталкивала и все то, что было направлено лично на него. В том числе вопросы, дурацкие и не очень, а отвечать на них от лица некоего выдуманного персонажа, как показала практика, у него не особенно получалось. Актер, который боится камер. Парадокс. Но Ю Гэ почти сразу понял даже это, перед началом трансляции ободряюще похлопав И Луна по спине. Будто обещая, что в нужный момент щитом станет он.  
  
— Спасибо.

И Лун на секунду прижался лбом к его плечу. Что-то между ними неуловимо менялось с каждым вздохом, с каждым проведенным вместе часом после стольких дней в разных концах страны, с каждой песней, спетой в караоке на вечеринке телеканала. «Ты, как и я, хорош в самообмане, — незримое присутствие Шэнь Вэя ощущалось кожей. — И так же, как я, понимаешь, что у любого самообмана есть предел, который опасно игнорировать». В ухо вдруг воткнулся наушник.  
  
— Спи, — Бай Ю с завыванием зевнул. — Хрен знает когда выспаться удастся.

Только в кино осознание важных вещей настигает героев в эпически значимые, красочные моменты сюжета. То, что тогда это был не Вэй, что это, возможно, никогда не был Вэй, И Лун понял где-то в середине перелета Чаньша-Шанхай в нескольких тысячах метров над землей, пока в телефоне Ю Гэ крутилась на повторе их дурацкая приставучая песня.

Чем больше он работал, чем больше ролей играл, тем более замкнутым и безэмоциональным становился: когда перед камерой можешь изобразить что угодно, порой даже собственные эмоции кажутся недостаточно сильными, чтобы в них просто было поверить. С Бай Ю достаточно было одного взгляда — и они захлестывали с головой несущимся на берег цунами, неконтролируемым и страшным. «Хотел влюбиться так, чтоб мозги вконец отказали, — получи и распишись», — мстительно комментировал внутренний голос, который И Луну так и не удалось распознать. Трансляция последних серий, совместные фотографии в постах на вейбо, комментарии с тысячами лайков, стопки сообщений в WeChat, редкие звонки; гром грянул полмесяца спустя, оставив впереди неясное, неопределенное ничто. Черную дыру, засасывающую в себя старые и новые звезды.  
  
— У них нет никакого права! — рявкнул Ю Гэ в трубку так громко, что И Лун чуть не уронил телефон. — Запрещать общие проекты, а указывать, как нам общаться, — тем более!

Он мог воочию представить, как тот сейчас мечется по дому, сшибая все на своем пути, будто дикий зверь, загнанный за решетку. Запрет. Запрет на совместное появление в кадре, запрет на публичное общение в соцсетях, запрет на упоминание «Стражей», пока сериал вновь не появится на сайте телеканала… сериал, который в Китае в общий доступ просто так уже не вернут.  
  
— Я этого так не оставлю, — голос Ю Гэ дрожал от с трудом сдерживаемого гнева. — Слышишь? И ты не должен! Друзья мы или кто?

Или кто.  
  
— И что ты предлагаешь, Ю? Привлечь фанатов, устроить в Пекине массовую акцию протеста, растянуть транспарант на Шанхайской башне?

И Лун прижал телефон к уху с такой силой, что стало больно; не в силах выносить тишину, пугающую сильнее любого крика, дольше нескольких секунд, он тихо добавил:  
  
— Ты же сам понимаешь. Играть в одном касте нам больше никогда не дадут.

Если не хуже. Судя по ответному молчанию, Бай Ю подумал о том же.  
  
— Ты жалеешь, Лун-Лун?  
  
— О чем?  
  
— О том, что «Стражей» все-таки отсняли, отсняли именно такими. О том, что мы работали вместе. О… — он словно споткнулся, — о чем-либо.  
  
— Нет.

Лишь об упущенном времени.

От мысли обойти чужие указания любым возможным образом Ю Гэ так и не отказался, регулярно выдавая идеи, одновременно бредовые и гениальные в своем бунтарском сумасбродстве. «Как ты?» — спрашивал неизменно, подкидывая в диалог то смешные картинки, то очередные мемы, которые заботливые фанаты сотнями клепали каждый день. «Вроде в порядке, а ты?» — И Лун смотрел на их с Ю фото на страницах Bazaar и мечтал выйти в окно. И если бы не требующая максимальной отдачи именно сейчас работа, новые рекламные контракты и вовремя позвонивший одним жарким августовским вечером Гуан Ин, на чью голову И Лун без зазрения совести вывалил все новости последних недель, он давным-давно слетел бы с катушек.

В Риме нагретый воздух отражался от покатых крыш, а солнечные лучи опутывали старый камень щербатых мостовых брызгами золотистой паутины. В Риме поток жизни то несся вперед шумной порожистой рекой, то замирал спокойным зеркалом; по поздним вечерам, душным и вязким, ему казалось, что если оттолкнуться от балкона, то можно всплыть на поверхность безлунного неба. «Как Италия?» — Бай Ю не придумал ничего круче, чем сфотографировать коробку с пиццей, которая валялась у него в морозилке со дня основания мира. «С насмерть промороженной пиццей определенно стала бы лучше», — набрал в ответ И Лун, прикрывая рукой бликующий экран. Если бы только в Рим вместо съемочной группы и всех актеров каста «Моего настоящего друга» с ним приехал Ю, если бы не Ян Ин, а Ю стоял с ним в очереди в уличный ларек и, расплатившись, слизывал с вафельного рожка тающее ягодное джелато, если бы это Ю примерял в магазине очередную дурацкую кепку, то все это можно было бы назвать счастьем. Можно было бы схватить его за руку, не опасаясь любопытных взглядов и чужого осуждения, утянуть в лабиринт узких переулков, где с трудом разойдутся два человека, толкнуть к стене и стиснуть в объятиях до хруста костей, до мелкой пыли на ладонях — вдохнуть ее, чтобы никто и никогда больше не встал между ними.

Скрывать чувства — все равно что помнящему находиться рядом с потерявшим память: каждый день будто шаг по тонкой проволоке, а под нею пропасть без конца и без края.  
  
— Это жестоко, — говорил Ю перед тем, как на подкасте прочесть слова Кун Луня, сказанные Шэнь Вэю тысячи лет назад.

«Единственное, что есть у меня ценного — мое сердце. Хочешь его? Так возьми». И Лун выдернул наушники и бросил телефон на кровать. Если бы все было так просто.

Когда он приехал к родителям на праздник середины осени, сил хватило разве что на короткий диалог с матерью, на звук дверного звонка выбежавшей с кухни, и на то, чтобы погладить собак, с радостным лаем вертящихся под ногами.  
  
— Иди ложись, — со вздохом сказала мама, глядя на его бесплодные попытки открыть оба глаза одновременно. — Ужин в комнату принесу. Потом.

Стоя под теплым душем, И Лун искренне старался не вырубиться прямо в ванной. Почему-то в мыслях вертелось, что на ближайших интервью журналисты снова не обрадуются, если на вопрос, как он отметил праздник, придется честно ответить: проспал. И повторять по сотому разу, что по жизни Чжу И Лун — кошмарно скучный человек, которому просто повезло с интересной профессией. Хотите чего-то занимательного — смотрите кино. Для того оно и снимается. В итоге же он все-таки выгнал себя на кухню и под шумок стащил с тарелки еще теплый лунный пряник; подумав, сфотографировал накрытый стол и выложил в сеть пару наиболее удачных снимков. Ю зависал в Сиане, полушутя-полусерьезно звал в гости, заманивая маминой стряпней — раз уж, по его словам, на одну лишь его скромную персону И Лун бы не повелся — и осторожно интересовался, получится ли повидаться хотя бы в октябре.

Пока равнодушный женский голос объявлял о задержке рейса до Парижа, И Лун сидел в транзитной зоне аэропорта Гуанчжоу и хлебал отвратительный, обжигающе горячий сладкий кофе, на самом деле желая смять ни в чем не повинный картонный стаканчик и запустить им в ближайшую урну. Собирая вещи накануне отъезда в Австралию, он, следом за своей, машинально сунул в чемодан идиотскую чашку с желтой лыбящейся рожицей на белом фоне — а после, в номере отеля, пялился на нее добрых несколько минут. Две чашки. Почти как две зубных щетки в ванной, записки на холодильнике, отдельная полка в шкафу с запасной одеждой другого размера. Почти как один на двоих дом. И Лун всегда считал, что дом — это не место, а ощущение. Отсутствие желания убегать. Человек, с которым хочется остаться. Вэй бы понял. И Юн Лань тоже.

Люди всегда помнят последнюю каплю. Каплю терпения, злости, привязанности, любви; никто не замечает размеров чаши до тех пор, пока она не переполнится, и ее содержимое не хлынет через край. Так и он не заметил, как втянулся в затеянную Ю Гэ дурацкую игру: обратил внимание, только когда на показ в Лувре невольно выбрал костюм, похожий на звездное небо. Своя маленькая вселенная. «Просто космос», — почти сразу ответил Ю, несмотря на протянувшиеся между ними часовые пояса. И на следующее же утро скинул фото с последнего мероприятия, где на его свитере матово поблескивала окольцованная планета-брошка. Шэнь Вэй продержался всего одну ночь, И Лун — несколько месяцев; вероятно, стоило собой гордиться. А теперь он смотрел на плоский золотой кругляшок, приколотый к вязаному вороту, и отчетливо понимал, что больше так продолжаться не может.

Подготовка к новой роли съедала большую часть времени: тех часов, которые И Лун не проводил за выданным сценарием и оригинальными книгами, мало-помалу обрастающими разноцветными закладками, хватало только на еду и сон. К моменту его приезда съемки в горах Ханчжоу шли полным ходом, и привычный круговорот общения с новой командой и прочих дел подхватил его, как ветер уносит сухие осенние листья. Но перед глазами стоял другой человек и другие горы, и если бы человечество наконец изобрело телепорт, И Луна бы здесь уже не было.  
  
— Есть шанс, что «Стражей» вернут обратно, — Ли Вэй, менеджер, проработавшая с ним не один год, впервые на его памяти не поздоровалась в начале разговора. — Вырежут часть спорных сцен, целиком или по кусочкам, и вернут. Правда, официального подтверждения пока нет, так что…

Ли Вэй говорила что-то еще, но он уже не слушал, отвлекшись на безумную, мимолетную вспышку радости. Может, и их с Ю перестанут от греха подальше разводить в разные стороны, раз сериал наконец-то оставят в покое? Жить простой жизнью, играть сложные роли — пожелала ему девочка-поклонница в комментариях к последней записи на вейбо. Тогда И Лун искренне поблагодарил ее в ответ, стараясь не думать о том, сколько денег заработали рекламщики на ажиотаже вокруг него и Ю и всеобщей истерии из-за бана сериала. Жить просто, работать изо всех сил… если бы все складывалось именно так, то он, наверное, был бы по-настоящему счастлив.

Карточка беззвучно скользнула в прорезь, дверная ручка провернулась с негромким щелчком. Воровато оглядевшись по сторонам, И Лун юркнул внутрь, и маленькие лампочки на потолке вспыхнули приглушенным светом. У стены валялся полупустой открытый чемодан, вещи из него — разбросаны по покрывалу, как если бы хозяин номера в спешке выбирал что надеть, но в итоге все равно схватил первые попавшиеся шмотки и выбежал прочь. И Лун, вздохнув, расчистил пятачок свободного пространства и забрался с ногами на диван. Ю Гэ не придумал ничего лучше, чем предложить встретиться прямо в отеле, в котором оставался на ближайшие пару дней; он согласился не раздумывая — такой возможности еще долго могло не представиться.

Об отъезде И Лун предупредил только Ли Вэй, отделавшись туманными объяснениями о срочных неотложных делах в городе и клятвенным обещанием вернуться к началу утренних съемок, — как будто он когда-либо в своей карьере срывал график — но судя по подозрению, промелькнувшему на ее лице, она прекрасно обо всем догадалась. Называя таксисту адрес, И Лун чувствовал себя не то нашкодившим щенком, не то студентом, под шумок удирающим с последней пары, чтобы успеть в кино с друзьями, не то ненормальным авантюристом: голова кружилась от давно позабытой смеси страха и восторга. Ю неоднократно говорил, что ему со своей убийственной серьезностью словно не тридцать лет, а все сто — да и как возразить, если самым безрассудным поступком его жизни был прогул школьных уроков ради трансляций матчей НБА? Он нервно улыбнулся своим мыслям. Надо ж так вляпаться в болото, из которого не хочется вылезать.  
  
— Тридцатник стукнул, а мозгов как не было, так и нет, — пробормотал И Лун, прислонившись к спинке дивана.

В рюкзаке нашлась заначка шоколадных батончиков, не пригодившаяся на перерыве, и шуршащая упаковка вскоре с шелестом приземлилась на стол. Гуан Ин еще в школе беззлобно подтрунивал над дурацкой привычкой трескать сладости по поводу и без, а в академии с его же легкой руки к И Луну ненадолго прицепилась кличка «хомячок». Потому что «ну ты ведь правда шоколадки как хомяк точишь!», а Гуан Ин, чья младшая сестра развела дома регулярно плодящийся выводок мелких грызунов, в этом вопросе поневоле стал экспертом. Потому и в общагу сбежал — от хомяков подальше. Телефон тренькнул в руке. «Наконец-то смог смыться, скоро буду», — и мобильник чудом не выскользнул из вмиг вспотевшей ладони.

И Лун понятия не имел, что скажет ему при встрече. Скажет ли что-либо вообще, захочет ли за очередную идиотскую шуточку выкинуть Ю в окно, впечатает ли его в стену или в удачно подвернувшуюся дверь… Знал только, что постарается оказаться как можно ближе. В надежде, что Ю чувствует то же самое.

Тишина исчезла в один миг, будто пространство сжалось до микроскопической точки, когда Ю с грохотом ввалился в номер и прямо у порога приглашающе протянул руки.  
  
— Полегче, мне ребра дороги как память.

«Не отпущу. Ни за что».

Ю стряхнул вещи прямо на пол, с разбегу запрыгнул на кровать, да так, что та, жалобно скрипнув, прогнулась, и приглашающе похлопал рукой рядом с собой. «Поболтаем, поиграем во что-нибудь, закажем пиццу в номер и будем тупить в свое удовольствие», — приглашение по телефону почему-то прозвучало как заманивание в секту. Болтать ни о чем и обо всем, играть в новую бродилку на портативной консоли, бессовестно вытирать о пододеяльник жирные от пиццы пальцы — прямо-таки вся обещанная программа. Ю, рассказывая очередную забавную байку, смеялся, тарахтел трещоткой и несся на волне повествования все дальше и дальше. Ветер и поток, которые И Лун мучительно мечтал присвоить.

Внезапно оборвав чужой монолог на полуслове, он стиснул плечи Ю, вжимая его в изголовье кровати, и с тихим, но уверенным «заткнись!» начал лихорадочно покрывать поцелуями его лицо и шею. Горели щеки, в ушах шумело, дрожали пальцы, а И Лун все целовал его, и ему казалось, что стоит перестать касаться — и что-то умрет внутри, сам мир с обиженным звоном треснет и рассыплется на мелкие стеклянные осколки. Так, словно у них было только сегодня и сейчас, а завтра уже никогда, никогда не наступит… И Лун прихватил губами кожу у него под подбородком, невольно заставив запрокинуть голову, и охнул, когда в грудь резко уперлись горячие ладони. Решительно отталкивая прочь. Он смотрел в глаза Ю, полные непонимания и страха, и мечтал провалиться сквозь землю до самого Дисина, как когда-то Шэнь Вэй. Лишь бы не видеть этого испуганного взгляда человека, роднее которого не было никого.  
  
— Прости, Лун-Лун, — хрипло произнес Бай Ю.

Предельно ясный и четкий ответ.

И Лун пришел в себя в такси примерно через полчаса после того, как отдал водителю бумажку с наспех накарябанным адресом: на то, чтобы говорить вслух, уже не было сил. Мутное стекло отразило потерянного молодого Шэнь Вэя — даром что защитная маска вместо верхней закрывала нижнюю половину лица. «Прости, Лун-Лун». За ошибки нужно платить. Тем более — за такие. Но билось в сознании упрямое, требовательное «почему?!», не желая признавать неправоту собственных суждений. Ошибся… Тогда, в машине, увозящей его из проклятого отеля, И Лун еще не знал, что через пару недель увидит на вейбо официального аккаунта Youku фотографии и видео, где Ю, даже не прячась, с ласковой улыбкой целует актрису Лю Мэн Мэн, об отношениях с которой не упоминал никогда раньше. И все окончательно и бесповоротно встанет на свои места.

***

  
— Перестать играть? Как скажешь.

Бай Ю шагнул вперед, и он вцепился в столешницу, чувствуя под ладонью ее холодный край.  
  
— Я пять месяцев пытался связаться с тобой. Оборвал телефон всем менеджерам твоей команды, потому что в интернете они забанили все мои аккаунты, включая фейковые. В феврале даже на твои съемки приезжал, а тебя, как назло, не было. Хотя я и сам, наверное, тогда не смог бы к тебе подойти.

Его голос становился все тише и тише, пока не умолк совсем, и на мгновение И Луну стало стыдно. Он ведь просто сбежал. Сбежал по прогнившим доскам веревочного моста, оборвавшегося прямо под ногами.  
  
— Что тебе от меня надо, Ю? — собственные слова прозвучали вымученно и устало. — Не прямо сейчас, вообще. Ты сам меня оттолкнул, нет необходимости повторять дважды. А то, что я выдал желаемое за действительное, не нуждается в комментариях.  
  
— Нуждается. Потому что ошибся не ты, а я.

На И Луна будто опрокинули ведро мерзлой воды, застывшей на коже тонкой корочкой прозрачного льда: непроницаемая стена между ним и окружающим миром, хрустальная клетка недостающего огонька души. «Вэй», — вновь раздалось в воспоминаниях, и что-то внутри заныло, засвербело, как вскрывшаяся незалеченная рана.

— А как же Лю Мэн Мэн? Когда ты там с ней встречаться начал? До того, как после съемок «Стражей» чуть не трахнул меня на столе в лаборатории спецотдела, или уже потом?!

Ю отшатнулся, словно его ударили, но ярость и безумная ревность, клокоча, безудержно рвались наружу, и единственным осмысленным желанием было разнести все вокруг без остатка.  
  
— Мэн Мэн тут ни при чем, — его губы болезненно скривились. — Тогда, после съемок, я не был Юн Ланем. Я был собой.

Лед треснул с противным скрипом. То есть, все это время…  
  
— И при этом твердил, что все случившееся — не более чем помешательство от вхождения в роль? Ю, я до сих пор не могу понять, кто из нас настоящий, И Лун или Вэй! — говоря все громче и громче, И Лун в итоге сорвался на крик. — Я понятия не имею, кого из нас ты во мне видел и кто из нас любит тебя!

Выплеснув гнев, он похолодел. Бай Ю никогда раньше не слышал от него этих слов. Не должен был услышать, не должен был знать. И Лун, со злости чуть не прокусив губу, отвернулся в сторону, и лишь тогда ушей коснулся такой любимый и одновременно такой раздражающий смех.  
  
— Выходит, ты боялся, что я не вижу Чжу И Луна за Шэнь Вэем? — он издал еще один смешок и с силой провел ладонью по лицу. — Да я же в тебя с первого взгляда вмазался. Заметил, как ты стоишь в углу раздевалки. В этом своем костюмчике из прошлого века в обнимку с чертовым котом и не знаешь, куда себя деть: то ли удрать, то ли в пол вниз башкой вкопаться. И как автобусом шарахнуло. Только я идиот, Лун-Лун, — Ю гипнотизировал лужу зеленого чая, разлитого по полу. — Понял не сразу, думал, роль виновата. Думал, само пройдет. Да вот не прошло, — он покачал головой и поднял на него полный тоски взгляд. — Ни через месяц, ни через год, ни через два.

И Лун машинально оттянул ворот свитера, как будто колючая шерстяная ткань мешала свободно вздохнуть.  
  
— С Мэн Мэн мы еще в начале января разошлись, — невпопад добавил Ю Гэ, то и дело поправляя болтающийся на запястье браслет. — Да и фотографии те старые специально выложили, сам ведь догадываешься, зачем.

Догадывался.

— Я представил, что, если бы нас вот так засняли? Когда ты в отеле на меня набросился. Никогда в жизни не было настолько страшно. А потом ты… ты просто… просто исчез! И знаешь, на все насрать стало. Пусть бы мне больше ни одной роли не дали и все контракты аннулировали.  
  
— Ну это ты загнул.  
  
— Наверное, — Ю до странного легко согласился. — Ни одной роли и рекламного контракта — это, пожалуй, слишком.

Думал ли И Лун о том, что за будущее их ждет, начни они встречаться? Конечно, думал. Отношения, когда вместе и в магазин-то не выйти, потому что их лица мелькают на доброй половине билбордов по всему Китаю, а спетые ими песни уже полгода играют из каждого утюга. Отношения, в случае утечки информации о которых запрет на совместное появление в кадре — детский лепет. Отношения на расстоянии, встречи не чаще нескольких раз в год, вынужденная конспирация и постоянное ощущение нехватки отпущенного им времени — кто-то словно безжалостно перечислял в его сознании сухие факты. С деньгами можно купить часы, но не время. Даже если это часы долголетия.  
  
— Мне плевать, — просто сказал Ю, как если бы мог читать мысли. — Невелика жертва, чтобы ты смотрел на меня такими глазами.

В горле вдруг пересохло.  
  
— А как я на тебя смотрю?  
  
— Так, как никто никогда не смотрел.

Шэнь Вэй молчал, но И Лун и без того знал, каким было бы его решение. Потому что для них обоих не существовало и иллюзии выбора.  
  
— Чтоб ты знал, как я порой хочу тебе врезать, — произнес он, но губы предательски растянулись в улыбке.

Пять шагов.  
  
— Знаю. Но ты все равно не врежешь.

Четыре.  
  
— Не зарекайся.

Три.  
  
— Либо все, либо ничего.

Два.  
  
— Максимализм, между прочим, до добра не доводит, — только и смог выдавить И Лун, приподнявшись на носках, — так они с Ю почти сравнялись в росте.  
  
— Зато привел сюда.

Один. Если бы чуть наклонился в сторону, то коснулся бы носом его виска.  
  
— Кстати, я к той кружке тарелку прикупил. В комплект. И палочки со смайликами. Тебе понравится, — многообещающим тоном прошептал Ю.

И сам же затрясся от беззвучного смеха — как всегда, крайне довольный собой. И Лун собирался ответить, что в таком случае купит набор аналогичных наклеек и ночью налепит ему на лоб, но вместо этого вырвалось совсем другое:  
  
— Отмени обратный рейс.

Смешок. Снова.  
  
— Я его и не бронировал.

И кто из них двоих еще надменный говнюк?  
  
— Планируешь зависнуть у меня? В копеечку влетит.  
  
— Пришли счет.

«Вот теперь ты понимаешь меня целиком и полностью», — произнес в мыслях Шэнь Вэй с едва заметной толикой грусти. «Ты никогда не был мной, верно?» — по щеке мазнула прядь отросших жестких волос: Ю частенько забывал подстричься — и И Лун легко, неверяще коснулся их кончиками пальцев. Вэй улыбнулся, закрыв лицо непрозрачной маской: «Как понять, кто ты: человек, которому снится, что он бабочка, или бабочка, которой снится, что она человек?» Палач призраков испарился облаком сизой тьмы. Он тоже не любил прощаться. Рука Ю, теплая, родная, легла на плечо; И Лун, прикрыв глаза, ободряюще сжал его запястье. Понять — наверное, невозможно. Важен лишь сделанный навстречу последний шаг.

**Author's Note:**

> (1) Имя Фэйфэй записывается двумя одинаковыми иероглифами (霏霏 Feifei), означающими «снегопад».


End file.
